Dragon's Heart
by Hikaru6
Summary: FINALLY! YES FINALLY! The conclusion to the Shuffle Alliance's bouts! And who is Sai's opponent? Is it an old enemy or someone new? Check it out! 6 UPLOADED! GO NEO CHINA!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I don't own G Gundam or anything related to it.  
  
Authors Note: I this fic I will be using some of the Gundams' original names used in Japan. If anyone is offended please don't flame me, just tell me and I'll make corrections. Thanks.  
  
Night soon fell over the Neo Denmark colony. Suddenly the loud barrage of bullets that tore broke the silent night through buildings. Cars swerved off the streets while two Gundams fought. "You are not authorized to be in this colony!" called a blue haired Gundam Fighter as his Gundam was knocked back.  
  
"Oh yeah," began the shadow covered Gundam Fighter. "Who's gonna stop me? You and your pathetic Mermaid Gundam?! Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Swiftly the enemy Gundam shot a huge claw at Mermaid Gundam. An energy chain wrapped around the blue Gundam's neck and the three jagged claws dug into its Gundarium armor. "And now my finishing blow!" And in the blink of an eye Mermaid Gundam's head was on the ground. "Now to claim my prize!" the evil Gundam Fighter grinned. "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" cried the blue haired Gundam Fighter. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"AH! BROTHER HELP ME!" hollered a young girl as the invading Gundam picked her up. "HELLLLLP!"  
  
"NO! SICIEL!"  
  
  
  
Golden colored rice flew high in the air then landed inside a grease filled, sizzling pan. Again the rice was tossed. Sci Sici continued to repeat this five more times before he served it on a small plate. After the golden food had landed on his plate in his left hand, Sci turned to a picture he had hanging on the wall next to him. Posted up was a picture of a lovely, blue haired girl dressed in a pink dress. Her soft, warm smile made him feel excited yet sad inside at the same time. "Oh Cecile, how I miss you," Sci said with a heavy sigh. "I remember the first day I met you. Those thugs were hurting that poor, old man and you defended him. And when all seemed dim, your knight in shining Gundarium alloy came in. But now I miss you. Your soft touch, your loving smile." Tears dropped onto his cooling rice.  
  
"Sci Sici!" Kaiun and Zuie-sen called in unison. The two annoying guardians walked up to the sorrow-filled boy.  
  
"You have a call for you," Kaiun said. Sci rubbed his eyes and set down his food.  
  
"Who is it?" inquired the boy.  
  
"A familiar face," Zuie-sen answered. "But we can't recall his name." With some confusion Sci shrugged and walked down a hallway. Soon he came to his room and sat in front of a monitor. With a quick flip of a switch, the screen lit up with a blue haired guy with bandages covering his face.  
  
"Hans!" gasped Sci surprised.  
  
"Hi Sci Sici," Hans weakly said. "I'm glad I'm able to reach you."  
  
"What. what happened to you?" the Neo Chinese boy asked. "You look like you've been in a fight, and lost (badly might I add)."  
  
"Yeah, I was," replied the blue haired Gundam Fighter. "And he took Cecile." Sci jumped back in shock.  
  
"Wh. wh. who?" asked the boy trembling.  
  
"I don't know, but he was an incredible fighter," answered the other. "His techniques were similar to yours and the Gundam was unbelievable. It took me out in only a matter of seconds. Listen Sci Sici, you're the only one I could think of that can help. You're the best Gundam Fighter I know and no one better to save Cecile. Please, I beg of you, save my sister!"  
  
"I will," Sci quickly answered. "I promise to do all I can to save her. I will catch this culprit and bring him to justice!" As soon as Sci had declared his vows, the monitor went blank. "Hans? Hey Hans you still there?" Suddenly an explosion shook the small Neo Chinese house. "What's going on?!" Sci asked himself as he stood up from the ground.  
  
"Sci Sici!" the two monks called. "This colony's under attack!" Sci looked out the window to find dozens of Mobile Suits. They resembled the Neo Chinese Government's Mobile Suits but they were golden with a ying yang on their chests. Quickly the boy jumped out the window.  
  
"DRAGON GUNDAM!" Sci called out as he did a back flip into his corelander. Sitting in cross-legged position his mobile trace system activated. Sci's head popped out from the neck and he did a kick with both feet to finish off.  
  
Dragon Gundam's green eyes lit up and it drew a staff from its back. "ARAH!" Sci cried as a beam spike shot out of the tip of the staff and he slammed it through one of the MS. Suddenly a barrage of lasers pummeled him from behind. With a swift turn Sci unleashed a blaze of fire from his left dragon claw that engulfed 4 of the enemy MS. With a quick spin of his staff, Sci threw the weapon forward and it tore through 6 other MS.  
  
Dodging another shower of lasers, Dragon jumped high into the air and threw both its dragonheads at the enemies below. Sci Sici ripped through ten MS and then flung them into others. Upon landing Dragon Gundam rebounded off the ground and planted Feilong flags in various areas as fast as lightning. "There," the boy panted. "now they can't find me!" Moving around undetected, Dragon Gundam slashed through numerous opponents and kept moving. Suddenly lasers knocked down the green Gundam. "AH! They found me! No matter!" With a blast of fire from his dragons, Sci ignited all the Feilong flags causing huge funnels of fire.  
  
The Neo Chinese boy was breathing hard from his long and tiring fight. "Dang, they just keep coming!" Sci Sici looked around. Although he had destroyed over 100 MS it seemed like this army never lowered in numbers. Just then a beam of energy hit the young Gundam Fighter from behind, knocking him down. "Ah! No!" Upon looking up Sci Sici found a whole hoard of MS's lunging for him. "AHHHHHHH!" he cried. "I'm out numbered!" Suddenly.  
  
"ERUPTING GOD FINGER!" Soon 30 of the MS's were destroyed by a blast of orange energy.  
  
"BURNING PUNCH!" A huge tornado of fire tore through another 20 MS's.  
  
"ROSE BITS!" Numerous beams destroyed 50 MS's. And finally a huge, black ball smashed another 27.  
  
"What the?!" Sci Sici gasped in surprise as 4 other Gundams landed around him. "It's. it's YOU GUYS!"  
  
"Hey there Sci Sici!" Domon said as God Gundam's hand burned red.  
  
"This looks like too much big trouble for such a little guy, so we're here to even the odds!" Chibodee grinned with his fists up.  
  
"Bonsuer, Misure Sci," greeted George while rose bits returned to Gundam Rose's cape. Argo remained his silent self.  
  
"WOW! You're all here! Bro, Chib., Fenchy, and Mister!" exclaimed Sci.  
  
"Enough greetings," commanded Domon as the army advanced. "We need to get to business. We are the protectors of peace! The strongest fighters in the Universe! We are."  
  
"THE SHUFFLE ALLIANCE!" they all called in unison.  
  
"LET'S DO IT!" Sci hollered as he fired fire from his dragons.  
  
"ERUPTING SENKIHA-TENYOKEN!" "MACHINE GUN PUNCH!"  
  
"ROSE HURRICANE!"  
  
"GIGA CRUSHER!"  
  
Five huge blasts of energy erupted from the center of the colony and shot out ward destroying everything in its path. Soon gray smoke cleared and only the 5 Gundams were left standing. "HURRAY! WE DID IT!" Sci Sici jumped up. Suddenly his celebration was brought to a halt when he found all 4 of the other Gundams staring at him. Soon Domon, Chibodee, George, and Argo walked out of their cockpits. "Hey, what's the matter. We just won didn't we? What's the deal with the stares?"  
  
"Sci Sici," Domon began. "As the King of Hearts and leader of The Shuffle Alliance, I hear by announce you as an enemy and no longer a part of the Shuffle Alliance."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Perfect!" a person in the shadows laughed. "It's all going according to plan!"  
  
  
  
NEXT EPISODE: Hey everyone, it's Sci Sici. What does Bro mean I'm off the Alliance?! What?! Test my loyalty? But I'm your friend, your ally! Why don't you believe me? Will I have to beat it into ya? OK FINE! I WILL! Next time on Dragon's Heart: Test of loyalty-Duel the Shuffle Alliance! 


	2. Battle for truthFight the Shuffle Allian...

Disclaimer: Nope, you got the wrong person. Don't own G Gundam, Bandai does. Sorry.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the miss spelling of Sai's name. HOW COULD I?! Oh great Sai please forgive me. Ok, I feel better.  
  
Domon as well as the other three members of the Shuffle Alliance surrounded Dragon Gundam. "Sai Saici, as the King of Hearts and leader of the Shuffle Alliance, I declare you an enemy as well as off the Alliance," announced Domon.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed a person in the shadows. "Everything is going according to plan!"  
  
EP 2: Test of loyalty-Duel the Shuffle Alliance  
  
"HAHA! Let's see how the Ace does against the Royals of the Shuffle Alliance!"  
  
  
  
"Br. Bro, what do you mean?" Sai Saici gasped confused. "What did I do? Why?"  
  
"What do you mean what did you do?!" Chibodee growled with his right fist clinched hard. "You practically destroyed my home colony!"  
  
"Yes, I must agree," interjected George. "Your honor as a knight for your country has been shattered. Attacking us with an army and then forcing us to fight you as well. I hardly consider that a fair fight."  
  
"What?! What are you guys talking about?!" the Neo Chinese boy protested.  
  
"Coming as soon as night in the colony hit, I was attacked. That was 2 days ago," Argo explained in his deep voice.  
  
"What?!" the King of Hearts gasped. "Hmm," Domon thought silently to himself.  
  
"Stop pretending!" roared Chibodee. "I call dibs on him first! I'll pay you back for this!" The Neo American jumped into his Gundam. Quickly Gundam Maxter's shoulder pads ejected off and attached to the Gundam's fists. Sai also jumped into his Dragon Gundam and prepared to defend himself.  
  
"NO!" cried George as Gundam Rose jumped in between the 2 fighters. "He must first be shown true honor and chivalry. Sai Saici, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight! If you can show and defeat me in an honorable fashion, then you will surely have my support." Rose pointed its sword at Dragon Gundam. "Do you accept?"  
  
"WHAT?!" interrupted Chibodee. "I said that I call dibs on." Suddenly he felt G Gundam's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Stop, Chibodee," Domon said. "Allow George to do this. The Sai Saici I knew had a sense of honor. Let's see if he still has it. Then we can pass full judgement." Unwillingly, Chibodee snorted and lowered his fists.  
  
"FINE! Then I'll be waiting for my chance," Maxter's pilot said as the Gundam backed off.  
  
"I ACCEPT!" Sai hollered. George turned toward Dragon Gundam. "I'll prove to all of you that I'm not lying! That I'm still as honorable as any of you are! GUNDAM FIGHT!"  
  
"READY." added George.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Rose swiftly thrust its weapon forward but Dragon Gundam dodged that attack with a series of backhand springs. After his 10th handspring, Sai drew a staff and lunged toward Gundam Rose. Both clashed weapons. With lightning quick movements, Sai fell to the ground and delivered a fast leg sweep, tripping Rose. Dragon stood up and brought down its staff. While the weapon came crashing down, a beam blade appeared at the end of it.  
  
George swiftly countered by flipping its cape up knocking Dragon Gundam back. "Rose BITS!" he pointed forward. Numerous Rose Bits flew out and barraged Sai Saici. The green Gundam countered the attack with a blast of fire from its left dragon claw and followed up with its right dragon. Dragon Gundam's lengthy arms now entangled Gundam Rose. Sai tightened his grip and lifted George high off the ground. "Now listen to me!" demanded the Neo Chinese fighter.  
  
"NO! The match is not OVER!" called out the Neo France fighter as he changed into his hyper mode. Sai quickly loosened his grip and retracted his arms. "ROSE HURRICAIN!" Suddenly the Rose Bits began to engulf Dragon Gundam and whirl around it faster and faster. Thinking quickly, Sai drew out 7 Feilong Flags and tossed them into the air. In seconds they landed all around him.  
  
"FIRE STORM!" he called out as blazes of fire spewed out of both dragon claws. Moments later the Neo Chinese Gundam, and Rose Bits, were surrounded by a huge funnel of fire. "What a foolish thing to do," George said to himself. "WHAT THE." Gundam Rose's left shoulder was then slashed by a golden-yellow blade. "I barley dodged that attack to the head," heaved George. Just then he was thrown in to the air by a dragonhead on the ground.  
  
While in midair, George saw it. Dragon Gundam flew out of the funnel of fire and delivered uncountable kicks. "MURE KIRAT-SU!" cried out Sai. After the lightning fast assault, Sai finished off by knocking Rose to the ground with a powerful round kick with his left leg.  
  
Once he finished its attack, Dragon Gundam flew high into the air. "AND NOW. SHIN RYUKEN TOCHUKEN!" Suddenly Dragon Gundam became gold and enormous, green butterfly wings appeared on its back. "Here I GOOOOOOO!" Sai roared as he came crashing down. "AHHHHHH!" George cried his eyes wide in fear. The green beam of energy flew straight down at Gundam Rose but suddenly disappeared.  
  
George opened his eyes to find Dragon Gundam back in its original form and holding out its right hand. "I see," George smiled. "You are still the Sai Saici I knew. The original Ace of Clubs." Gundam Rose weakly accepted the help and stood up. "I stand behind Sai Saici all the way. I have found him a truly honorable knight. So if any of you wish to fight him, you'll have to fight me first."  
  
"FINE THEN!" Chibodee hollered as he jumped forward.  
  
"WAIT CHIBODEE!" cried Domon. Gundam Maxter stopped in its tracks.  
  
"WHAT?!" the Neo American protested.  
  
"Sai Saici is not the culprit," answered the King of Hearts. Chibodee began to growl loud. "Hold on a second. I need to ask you one thing. When were you attacked?" Chibodee gave a dumbfounded look. "I told you all, as soon as night hit my colony," replied Chibodee.  
  
"Yeah, but isn't that what Argo said too?" Domon said. Suddenly Chibodee went silent. "And George, what's your story?" "Same as Argo's and Chibodee's," the Neo France Gundam Fighter smiled. Domon nodded. "My answer as well. And were all of our attacks exactly 2 days ago?" questioned Domon. All other three Shuffle Alliance members nodded in silence. Suddenly G Gundam's right hand lit up bright red and its glove covered it. "As you can see, Sai Saici is not to blame."  
  
"Yes, it all makes since now," Argo added. "He couldn't be in the 4 different places at the same time." "And THERE'S YOUR SUSPECT!" hollered the King of Hearts as he fired a blast of red energy into a building. Suddenly the building blurred then disappeared to reveal Dragon Gundam with a hole in its stomach.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" Sai gasped. "That's. that's my Gundam? But how?"  
  
"It seems someone is trying to turn us against Sai," George explained.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, so they've figured it out? Well then, no since in hiding," a figure in the shadows said out loud as he watched a monitor of the Shuffle Alliance. "Good bye, Shuffle Alliance." Then he pushed a button.  
  
  
  
Suddenly all around the 5 Gundams, 5 buildings disappeared and 5 Dragon Gundams appeared. "AH! More Dragon Gundams!" Sai Saici cried. Just then all 5 enemy Gundams began to attack the Shuffle Alliance.  
  
"DANG! They all fight as good as Sai!" Argo said as he dodged the attacks. "You have a point!" George added. "AH!" Domon fell to the ground. "But there's one thing they don't have! His Fighting SPIRIT!" Suddenly G Gundam's wings opened up and the rainbow appeared on its back.  
  
"I AGREE!" called George as he went to hyper mode.  
  
"BAD COPIES!" Chibodee changed to gold.  
  
"THEY MUST BE ERASED!" Argo called.  
  
"LET'S GO! SHIN RYUKEN TOCHUKEN!" finished Sai.  
  
"ERUPTING SHUFFLE ATTAAAAAAAAACKKKKK!" they all called out.  
  
  
  
  
  
The person watching the monitor covered his eyes as a bright light lit it up. After the light had cleared he saw the 5 Shuffle members standing in the smoke. "I'd expect nothing less from the Shuffle Alliance. Nor Sai Saici, wouldn't you agree?" The person turned toward a bounded and gagged, blue haired girl who turned away.  
  
  
  
"Who could have done this?" questioned Sai Saici.  
  
"Sai Saici," said Chibodee. Dragon Gundam turned around. "I must apologize for my rash assumptions. I didn't think and put the pieces together." Sai smiled.  
  
"It's all okay," the Neo Chinese boy replied. "All is forgiven."  
  
"Yes, but who exactly tried to frame you?" Argo questioned.  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT EPISODE: Hey everyone, it's Sai! Yeah my name's been cleared! Yippee! But who tried to frame me? WHAT?! A declaration of war on the Neo China colony?! But who? Oh no! It's him! And he's got Cecile! Hang on Cecile, I'm coming! Next time on Dragon's Heart:  
  
Neo China's challenge! READY. GO! 


	3. Neo China's Challenge

Disclaimer: STOP ASKING! I don't own G Gundam or Dragon Gundam.  
  
  
  
EP 3: NEO CHINA'S CHALLENGE  
  
  
  
Slowly a green figure approached the massive army of MS's only a few miles ahead. Sai Saici stared forward as he and Dragon Gundam prepared for combat. Quickly he drew a staff and its tip lit up green as a beam spike emerged. "Shuo," the Neo Chinese boy said as his eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
"But who tried to frame Sai Saici?" Argo questioned as all 5 Shuffle Alliance members soon around each other inside the Neo China colony. Each fighter sat on the cockpit door of their Gundams still wearing their Mobile Trace suits.  
  
"I must say that it is equally confusing to me as well as yourself, Argo," said George as he ran his right hand through his hair.  
  
"Who ever it is really wanted Sai out of the way," Chibodee added.  
  
"Sai Saici," Domon called over to the Neo Chinese boy who sat cross-legged. Sai looked up. "Can you think of anyone who might want to do such a thing to you?" Sai sat silent for a second and thought. "Sorry Bro, I really can't say there is anyone," replied Sai. "I never really had a rival 'til I met all of you." "Well that doesn't really help," responded the King of Hearts. Once again they were all silent. "Actually, I can think of someone that disliked me, but I doubt he might do this," Sai broke the silence. Suddenly a hover car drove up to the 5 Gundam Fighters. "Hey, that's the Emperor's car." Soon the Neo Chinese Emperor stepped out.  
  
"Sai Saici!" the Emperor called up to Dragon Gundam's pilot. "There's something on all the broadcast channels that I think you might want to see!" Sai nodded and jumped into his Gundam as well as the other 4 Shuffle Alliance members.  
  
As soon as Sai turned on the right side of his Gundam's monitor, he was struck with surprise. "It's. it's him," Sai gasped. There before him was a long haired Neo Chinese person about Sai's age. He wore a black Chinese coat and pants and had 2 long benpattos (Chinese braids) hanging off the back of his head. "It's Shuo Zang! What's he doing on TV?"  
  
"My dear Neo Chinese colony, I have come to you for only one reason. The fact that I declare war on the Neo Chinese colony and specifically, Sai Saici, the country's representative who took part in this past Gundam Fight Championship," said Shuo Zang. "My 'friend' Sai Saici, if you are watching this, I challenge you. You are the representative of your country so should fight for them. Come to my base due east of the Neo China colony. And I suggest you don't refuse." Just then Shuo lifted a blue haired girl from her knees. "She's very miserable here and needs rescuing."  
  
"CECIL!" Sai called out. "YOU DIRTY. ARGH . LET HER GO!"  
  
"Now, now, I hope you're not too upset. So, if you wish to save her, them come and get her." And with that the monitor went blank.  
  
"Sai. Saici?" Domon said. Suddenly Dragon Gundam took off. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Where do you think Bro?" snapped back Sai. "I'm going to save her! I'm going to save Cecil!"  
  
"Wait a second!" George hollered as Gundam Rose grabbed Dragon Gundam by the foot. "You can't fight him alone. This is probably a trap. What if he has an army?"  
  
"Then I'll break through it! Let him throw everything he's got against me, I'll take him our no matter WHAT!" roared Sai.  
  
"That's not very logical," Chibodee said. "Don't forget, you may be a Shuffle Alliance member, but you're still just 1 Fighter."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! Let's see how logical you act when someone you love is in trouble!"  
  
"Sai, if you wait we can." Domon began.  
  
"NO!" interrupted Sai as tears streamed out of his sneering eyes. "I WILL NOT WAIT!" And with that Rose lost its grip and Dragon Gundam shot out of the colony.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sai opened his eyes to find the army ahead of him. Slowly he raised his staff. "AHAHAHAHA! So, you actually came? Your allegiance to your country is admirable. Or is there another motive?" Shuo said over Sai's radio.  
  
"SHUT UP!" snapped back Sai Saici. "I'm here for 1 reason and 1 reason only! TO WHIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THIS UNIVERSE!"  
  
"Hmmm, big words for someone who hasn't even begun to fight my large army. Let's just see if you have what it takes!" smiled Shuo. Dragon Gundam spun its staff and prepared to attack.  
  
"WAIT!" came a voice behind Sai. Sai Saici turned to find G Gundam, Gundam Maxter, Gundam Rose, and Bolt Gundam fly up next to him. "We're here to help."  
  
"I told you." Sai began.  
  
"NO!" George interrupted. "We'll tell you! As a member of the Shuffle Alliance, you swore your allegiance to us and the Universe."  
  
"But we also swore our allegiance to you as well," Chibodee smiled.  
  
"And weather you like it or not, we are going to help you in all ways possible," added Argo. Sai nodded with a small smile.  
  
"Thank you, my friends," Sai Saici responded.  
  
"Now, GUNDAM FIGHT!" Domon called out. "READY."  
  
"GO!" all 5 hollered in unison as they flew straight into the huge army.  
  
NEXT EPISODE: It's time for the Shuffle Alliance to do our job! We make it into Shuo's base to find that it's a huge Chinese tower with five levels and we need to fight our way up it. Okay then. fine! GUNDAM FIGHT! READY. GO! Next time on Dragon's Heart:  
  
Save Cecile-The Shuffle Alliance attacks!  
  
READY.GO! 


	4. Save CecileShuffle Alliance Attacks

Disclaimer: Please stop ask'n, I don't own G Gundam or anything else related to it.  
  
Author's note: Hope everyone had a happy holidays and Happy New Year! So let's get this New Year started off with a HARD CORE FIGHT! Ready. GO!  
  
SAVE CECILE-THE SHUFFLE ALLIANCE ATTACKS  
  
"Ready." called the leader of the Alliance.  
  
"GO!" all 5 called in unison as they shot toward the army. Dragon Gundam unleashed an inferno from both its dragon claws that devoured 20 units. Swiftly bursting out of the wall of flames flew George slashing through every enemy in his path. "BURNING PUNCH!" hollered Chibodee as he threw a blazing fist forward. Flames engulfed more enemy units while Argo slammed his huge ball into other opponents.  
  
"Erupting GOD FINGER!" Domon fired a blast form his right hand.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, the Shuffle Alliance is a very formidable opponent," Shuo grinned. "But I must say that Sai is fighting the hardest. But of coarse, he's fighting for you." The Neo Chinese person said turning to a bound and gagged blue haired girl who only stared at the screen that displayed the raging Dragon Gundam.  
  
"Take this! MY LOVE, MY ANGER AND ALL OF MY SORROW!" roared Sai with tears mixed with hate in his eyes. Quickly Sai drew a dozen of flags from Dragon Gundam's back and flung them straight through more enemies.  
  
"Sai Saici, you must go ahead of us!" George commanded. "ROSE BITS!"  
  
"Yeah, you're the one who needs to get through," Chibodee said as he threw a punch into a MS.  
  
"Go all of you," said Domon with his hands clasped together. "I'll take care of THEM!" Suddenly G Gundam's wings opened up and the rainbow appeared. "From the school of the Undefeated of the East!"  
  
"Hurry, we must all clear out of the way," Argo stated as he flew forward.  
  
"Erupting SEKIHA TEKYOKEN!" and with that G Gundam released a huge ball of energy.  
  
  
  
"So, they've defeated my army, oh well. I suppose its time," Shuo turned to four people in the shadows. All 4 nodded.  
  
After powering down, Domon quickly flew up to what resembled a Chinese tower. "It seems to have 5 stories," stated Domon upon rejoining the Alliance.  
  
"Yes, but how do we enter?" questioned George.  
  
"I say we BUST OUR WAY IN!" grinned Chibodee as he threw a fist forward. Suddenly all 5 fighters noticed 2 doors open. "Or we could go through those doors."  
  
Upon entering the tower, the S.A. found a small ring. "It's a Gundam Fight ring, but no one is here," said Argo. But as soon as the 5 had entered, 2 huge blades flew right past Argo's head and stuck in the wall behind the 5.  
  
"Look!" Sai pointed forward.  
  
"It can't be!" Domon gasped. There before the Shuffle Alliance was a brown Gundam that was as big as Bolt Gundam. "Andrew Gram?" Argo replied. "And Lumber Gundam?" Chibodee added.  
  
"Andrew, what's the meaning of this?" Domon demanded.  
  
"Hello, everyone of the Shuffle Alliance," came a low voice. "Argo, I CHALLENGE YOU! I finally have the chance to fight you 1 on 1."  
  
"But why, Andrew?! Why do it this way?!" questioned Domon.  
  
"Because, I was promised that I would have no interruptions and finally have the chance to have a bout with Argo," responded Andrew. "The rest of you are allowed up, I just want Argo!"  
  
"No way! We're not gonna let Argo fight al." began George.  
  
"Stop!" demanded Argo as he held up his hand. "This is something Andrew and I must sort out ourselves. He's been looking forward to this moment for a good while now, and he finally gets it."  
  
After a few moments of silence, Sai spoke. "Okay everyone, let's go!" The other fighters nodded and followed Sai through a square opening that was on top of the ceiling.  
  
Upon reaching the 2nd level the 4 found a Gundam standing on 1 foot and its arms crossed. "Welcome, FOOLS!" a voice laughed. Chibodee clinched his teeth and fists. "Especially you, Chibodee Crocket." Suddenly a black and white Gundam jumped out of the shadows. The Gundam looked light armored compared to the other Gundams of other countries but very mobile. The blades of each foot were covered with jagged spikes and long, thin shields covered the Gundam's fore arms.  
  
"It's you," snarled Chibodee.  
  
"Who is it?" Domon asked.  
  
"Kai Kero, of Neo Thailand," answered Chibodee. "And his Kick Boxing Gundam."  
  
"I'm glad you haven't forgotten me. Because you can be sure that I haven't forgotten you! And the humiliating defeat you dealt me 2 years ago. You defeated me in my home colony. Your cocky self marched in declaring a match. Unfortunately I underestimated you and gained a taste of defeat after winning 99 bouts. But that didn't measure up to the humiliation this past year."  
  
"Does he mean the Gundam Championship?" George questioned. Chibodee nodded.  
  
"Yeah I whipped his sorry butt in the semi finals of the tournament," answered the Neo American. "So Kai, are you still as bad as last year?" "Ah, HAHAHA! Still cocky as always," Kai laughed. "But this time it will be totally different." "What did you create a new super technique?" laughed Chibodee. Kai grinned.  
  
"Better." Suddenly the KickBoxing Gundam began to glow. "A Hyper Mode!" In seconds the enemy Gundam lit up with a golden color.  
  
"No. no way!" Sai jumped back.  
  
"Amazing," Domon said. "So we're not the only ones to achieve a Hyper Mode. This should be interesting."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not gonna have a peanut gallery this time," Chibodee growled as he lit up gold. "You guys go ahead. This is my score to settle!"  
  
Sai nodded then flew toward the hole in the ceiling. Soon Domon and George followed.  
  
  
  
POW! Argo shot of his ball from his shoulder and began to spin it above his head. "Let's finished this Andrew!"  
  
"My pleasure!" Lumber Gundam lunged forward. Argo quickly dodged and threw his wrecking ball at Andrew. With great speed, Andrew pulled his axes from the tower's wall and caught the ball in between the 2 weapons. Swiftly Lumber Gundam tugged hard on the energy chain, thus pulling Argo toward him. Andrew cocked his arm up to crush Argo but Bolt Gundam caught the blade in his left arm.  
  
The blade dug deep into Bolt Gundam's left arm. "ARRRRRRRR!" hollered Argo.  
  
"And now this is the end for you!" cried Andrew as he brought down the other axe.  
  
  
  
"Nice golden paint job, Kai," remarked Chibodee.  
  
"Oh, I assure you, this is more than a mere paint job!" replied Kai. "Now, GUNDAM FIGHT!" "READY." "GO!"  
  
Maxter lunged forward with its verniers on full blast. "I'm gonna end this quick and clean!" called out the Neo American. But as soon as Chibodee had thrown a punch, he found that KickBoxing Gundam was gone. "WHAT THE.?! Where are ya?!" Suddenly Chibodee felt a sharp pain in his back. Maxter went flying forward as KickBoxing Gundam lowered its right leg. "Now what were you saying?" Kai grinned. "I thought you were the big bad Neo American who had won 100 bouts and lost 0. But I guess you're just another weakling."  
  
"ARGH! I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" Chibodee roared as he threw a barrage of punches. Suddenly Gundam Maxter was barraged by super-fast kicks. Maxter soon landed on the ground with its chest plate covered with dents and holes. "What were you saying?" grinned Kai.  
  
  
  
Just then Andrew fell back hard to the ground. Argo slowly rose and looked down. "H. how?!" cried Andrew. "While you focused on hacking me down like a tree, you didn't notice my chain wrap around your ankle. And that will be your down fall!" answered Argo as he began to spin Lumber Gundam above his head. Suddenly Argo disengaged the energy chain and Lumber Gundam was impaled into the tower's wall. The black ball fell hard into the ground and Argo grabbed his left arm that was glowing red. "Ahahaha AHAHAHHA!" laughed Andrew Gram. Argo looked up stunned.  
  
"What's so funny?" questioned Argo. "You think you've won, don't you? Well, the fight's just BEGUN!" Lumber Gundam suddenly lit up gold and jumped out of the hole it had made in the wall. Argo was awestruck. "That's right, I too have a Hyper Mode! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
  
NEXT EPISODE: Wow, Chib. and Mister has their hands full, but we have to keep up the pace! Hang in there Cecile, I'm on my way. What the?! More goons? Ok Bro, you and Frenchy take 'em on! Next time on Dragon's Heart:  
  
Hyper Bout-Go Domon and George!  
  
Ready. FIGHT! 


	5. Hyper boutGo Domon and George!

Disclaimer: Nope, wrong person, don't own G Gundam, just the extra characters I've added for the fights.  
  
A/N: Reviewers: What took so darn long?!  
  
Author: please I'm so sorry!  
  
Re: We should flog you for making us wait!  
  
A: Sorry! School and Holidays! But hey I've kept the tension up! ~hit upside the head by Reviewers w/ a frying pan~ Sorry.  
  
Re: That's not very nice nor funny.  
  
A: Yes and as an added bonus, I've decided to have two fics back to back just for you guys. ^_^ Sorry for the delay!  
  
  
  
HYPER BOUT-GO DOMON AND GEORGE!  
  
"Here we are, the 3rd level," Domon said as the 3 remaining Shuffle Alliance members landed. Quickly the 3 noticed a desert colored Gundam that had a huge hat atop its head and was bent upward in the left corner. The Gundam wore a "vest" over its body and held a large, arced weapon in its right hand as it leaned against the wall of the 3rd level.  
  
"Ah, good' ay mates," a voice said to the 3. "The name's Jack, Poacher Jack. I was representative of Neo Australia." "So it's just the person I was thinking of," George stated as he stepped into the ring. "So you too hold a grudge against the 1 who defeated you in the semi finals of the Gundam tournament."  
  
"Ya got that right Matey," Jack replied as he stood up and entered the ring.  
  
"Sai Saici and Domon Kashu, please go on ahead of me," said George. "I have a small score to settle." Sai and Domon nodded and flew through another hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Now George, we need to settle this," grinned Jack. "We never did get to finish our bout." "Yes, you're right. Ending a battle with a draw is hardly an end," replied George. "But you now shall pay for your treachery."  
  
"Awe Georgieo, ya still stuck on that little job I had?" Jack laughed. "It was all just business." "Yes, business that happened to deal with my country's officials. You attempted to murder the Princess during our match!"  
  
"That's what we Gundam Mercenaries are for Mate. Wong promised me extra if I got rid of your Princess as long as I defeated ya," grinned Jack.  
  
"Yes, and your crime shall not go unpunished! And I will carry out your sentence!" replied George as he rose his sword. "Gundam Fight!"  
  
"Ready."  
  
"GO!"  
  
Swiftly the Poacher Gundam tossed its Boomer-rang in Gundam Rose's direction. George dodged the attack and fired off his forehead vulcans. But Jack countered with a blast from his pocket gun. Rose blocked the attack with its cape and brought down its sword. Suddenly George's attack was caught by the Boomer-rang. And before George knew it, he was hit by a powerful punch by Poacher Gundam. Soon Rose fell hard to the ground. "Ha! You're not so ." Jack was interrupted. He began to grasp his left knee and fell the 1 knee. "You were saying?" George grinned as he looked at the rose he had shot into Poacher Gundam's knee. "Very good Mate," Jack grinned once again. "But now we'll have to take this up to another level!" Suddenly Poacher Gundam lit up golden. "So, you too have a Hyper Mode?" studied George. "This should be interesting."  
  
  
  
"This might be the last level I will be able to acompany you on Sai Saici," Domon said as they landed on the 4th level. "That's fine with me Bro. Bro? Hey what's wrong?" Sai questioned a frozen Domon.  
  
Domon was frozen with awe and shock as he stared ahead. "N. No. it can't be!" Domon gasped.  
  
  
  
There before the fallen Neo American stood the golden KickBoxing Gundam. "Is that all you've got, Chibodee Crocket?" Kai sneered. "Have you grown soft and weak in these past few months after the tournament?" "SHUT UP!" Chibodee hollered as he threw a punch. But Kai just side stepped that attack and threw his heal into the flying Maxter. The Neo American lay on the ground motionless. "Now what were you saying? You were gonna make me eat my words?" Kai chuckled. Suddenly he stopped.  
  
"Hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Chibodee.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Have you gone mad?" snapped Kai.  
  
"No, not at all!" grinned the Neo American. "I'm just amazed that it takes your Hyper form to beat me while I'm just warming up!" "What. what are you talking about?" Kai jumped back.  
  
"I defeated you in this slow, fighting form last time, but never gave it my all!" replied Chibodee. "Now. you have to ask yourself this: 'Am I prepared for the worst?'"  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Kai snapped.  
  
"THIS!" Chibodee cried as Maxter's chest armor ejected off and its shoulder armor flew off, connecting to the Gundam's fists.  
  
"What the.?!" Kai gasped. "That's right! This is my faster, stronger, Boxing mode!" chuckled Chibodee. "And now you're gonna have a hell of a time trying to beat me!"  
  
  
  
"No. it can't be!" gasped Domon. "A. All." There before Domon and Sai stood a longhaired Gundam that had a "school uniform" look. But instead of having its original red, white and blue color scheme, it was covered in a bright red light. "Allen. by!"  
  
"That's right Domon!" Allenby's voice boomed. "I'm here to beat ya!"  
  
"No. but. but why?!" gasped Domon. Suddenly a picture of Shuo appeared.  
  
"Ah yes, the great Neo Sweden fighter Allenby," Shuo smiled. "Yes, that's your opponent King of Hearts. How you ask? Well you see it all has to do with that beautiful system. I was able to get my hands on a copy and modified it to the point where she wouldn't even need a Hyper Mode."  
  
"YOU SCUM!" cried Domon.  
  
"Now, now, no need for harsh name calling. Just fighter and entertain me. And try not to go all out or you might end up killing her," laughed Shuo.  
  
"Domon! Do-mon!" said the possessed Allenby.  
  
"Sai Saici, go ahead," Domon growled. Sai nodded and flew past Allenby and up the hole. "Don't worry Allenby, I'll save you."  
  
"ArrrAHHHHH!" Nobel Gundam lunged toward G Gundam. With lightning quick speed Allenby flung her energy whip and hit the slower Domon. Next she wrapped G Gundam's right ankle with the whip and flung Domon across the ring. G Gundam landed hard imbedded inside the ring. "Ah, what speed. This is nothing like the original Berserker System," Domon said to himself as he pulled himself out of his hole. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his back. "ARRRGHHHHH!" he roared in agony.  
  
Nobel Gundam came crashing down with its left leg extended but Domon pushed off the ground, dodging the attack. Suddenly Allenby quickly rebounded off the ground and slammed into G Gundam. Soon Nobel landed on its feet and G Gundam on its side.  
  
"All. Allenby, please fight it!" gasped Domon weakly. "Fight the system."  
  
"Sorry Domon, but I like it! Domon! Do-mon!" replied the crazed Allenby. Just then she threw her whip around G Gundam's neck and began to choke the fighter.  
  
"A. Allen. by. st. stop," Domon gasped for air. "D. don. don't do. this. ACK!" "I'm sorry but I LOVE it! I can't!" the girl laughed. "A.All. en. BY!" Domon's eyes lit up gold. Suddenly the whip dispersed and G Gundam began to rise. Its wings opened up and the rainbow appeared around them. "ALLENBY! I will not let you be controlled any LONGER! Erupting GOD FINGER!" Domon shot a huge beat in Nobel Gundam's direction. But the attack was countered by a huge red blast from Allenby that canceled out G Gundam's blast.  
  
"Allenby, I swear on this crest of mine, I WILL save you!"  
  
  
  
NEXT EPISODE: Wow, Bro and the others sure have their hands full. And now it's my turn to fight! Next time on Dragon's Heart:  
  
Fire vs. Water-Love and War!  
  
Ready. FIGHT! 


	6. Fire vs Water

Disclaimer: NO! I DON'T OWN G GUNDAM! But I do own all the new fighters you see in this story! ^_^  
  
Author's note: Sorry, sorry, sorry! That's all! Sorry it took so long! But remember patience is a virtue.  
FIRE VS. WATER-LOVE AND WAR!  
  
"ArrrrrrAAAAAAHHH!" roared Argo and Andrew Gram. The two golden fighters clashed hands as they pushed against each other. "ARGO!" Andrew called out. Argo just pushed harder. Just then the 2 jumped back heaving. "I'm getting sick of this fight!" growled Andrew. "And I'm getting very sick of your FACE!" "Then come and get me!" replied Argo. "FINE!" answered Andrew. "And I'll do it with my special finishing move I developed JUST for YOU! LUMBER SHASH!" Lumber Gundam quickly brought down both of its axes and then 2 enormous green waves appeared. The attack rushed swiftly toward Argo. Suddenly the Neo Russian slammed his fists together. "GAIA CRUSHER!" Argo threw his fist into the ground. Soon the 2 super attacks collided.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" hollered Chibodee as he pummeled Kai with just 1 fist. Gundam Maxter was unleashing an all out assault on the KickBoxing Gundam. Unable to react fast enough, Kai took devastating, swift blows everywhere. Just then Chibodee reared his right hand back and in seconds threw it into his enemy. And with 1 mighty blow, KickBoxing Gundam was sent across the entire ring and slammed into the wall. "Where's you're big bad macho attitude now, Kai?" snapped Chibodee. Kai stared at Chibodee in rage. "You arrogant fool!" cursed Kai as he pulled himself out of the wall. "You've forced me to go all out now! I've developed a special technique just for you American! I will finally prove that Neo Korea is superior to arrogant Neo America!" Just then Kick B. Gundam jumped into the air. Next it held out both its arms and legs to the sides. Suddenly the Gundam lit up red. "Now, feel the wrath of NEO KOREA! PHEONIX FLASH!" Quickly the Gundam put both of its feet together and flew straightforward with its feet in front.  
  
"OH yeah?!" Chibodee replied. "Try on my FIRE! BURNING PUNCH!!!!" Maxter threw its right first forward unleashing a tornado of fire. KickBoxing Gundam was only held back for a moment but then tore straight through the tornado and slammed into Chibodee, sending the American across the ring.  
"Don't worry Cecile, I'm on my way!" though Sai Saici as he flew to the next level. Soon he saw a light at the top. "Yes!" the Neo Chinese boy called out. In seconds the Dragon Gundam was on the next floor. Sai turned toward the ring to be frozen in his footsteps. "N. No way! It. it's you!" he gasped.  
"ROSE BITS!" called out George as he shot dozens of roses at Poacher Gundam. The enemy Gundam quickly dodged that attack and threw its boomer range in Gundam Rose's direction. George jumped back and threw his sword into the weapon, knocking it to the side. Suddenly Jack began to fire at Rose with his pocket gun. "Ugh, he won't let me get close," George shielded himself from the blasts. "Ha, ha! Ya ain't got what it takes, Mate!" laughed Jack. "I'm gonna whip ya up and take your Gundam head home with me as a trophy!" "Ha! You don't think you can beat me with that weapon do you?" grinned George. "you're bound to run out of shots. And once you do it'll all be over!"  
  
"Not so fast, Mate!" Jack said. Suddenly he stopped firing his weapon and put it away. "I have a special friend for ya to meet." Jack then pulled a huge rifle off his back. "My Kangaroo Cannon! You see, I attach it to my right arm and it uses the power of my hyper mode as rounds!" Jack connected the rifle to his arm and then fired a huge blast of raw energy at George.  
"Oh, but it is," the person before Sai smiled. "No, how?! How can you be on his side?!" questioned Sai almost teary eyed. "Why Cecile?" There before Sai Saici stood a Gundam that resembled Dragon Gundam but was blue and white. Its shoulder armor was rounded off to a point at the ends while the chest resembled Dragon Gundam's. The legs grew bigger near the ankle and had huge vents mounted on the sides. The Gundam's feet and on the sides of the head were webbed flippers and long spines followed its back. And finally 2 blue heads that resembled the cross between a snake and a dragon were on the wrists. "Meet the Leviathan Gundam," Shuo appeared on Dragon Gundam's monitor. "Modeled after your Gundam a bit but with a twist of Mermaid Gundam as well. And this great Gundam is topped off with Allenby's special Berserker System. A true masterpiece, is it not?" Sai clinched his fists together as he shot a look of fury at Shuo. "H. how. how dare you! How DARE YOU!" growled Sai. "Why you ask?" frowned Shuo. "To get you back for that humiliation at the Neo Chinese tournament to decide who the representative would be! That's why! If you can beat your own girlfriend, you are worthy to fight me." "Worthy?!" Sai snapped. "You're hardly worthy to fight someone like me!" "I suggest you worry about yourself for now," advised Shuo as he pointed at Sai. "Because this fighter isn't a push over." And with that Shuo disappeared.  
  
Sai turned to Leviathan Gundam. "Cecile, please, fight his control," pleaded Sai. Just then the Neo Chinese boy was greeted with a sharp pain in his stomach. The boy coughed up some blood as he grabbed his gut and fell to his knees. "You're so weak, Sai Saici," growled the possessed Cecile. "I don't think you're worthy enough to fight Shuo at all." Suddenly Sai's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. Quickly he threw a powerful punch but stopped inches from Leviathan Gundam's head.  
  
"I. I can't hurt you," Sai stepped back. Just then he was shot across the ring. "WEAKLING!" roared Cecile as a huge red aura appeared around her.  
Two Gundams suddenly slammed their fists together. "ALLENBY!" Domon called out.  
  
"DOMON!" replied Allenby. The 2 then jumped back. Just then Noble Gundam threw its whip forward. G Gundam flew out of its way and fired off its shoulder vulcans. Allenby dodged the attack and brought the whip around toward G Gundam. Domon quickly caught the attack and pulled Allenby toward him. As Noble Gundam rushed toward him, Domon threw a powerful punch into the enemy Gundam. Allenby was then sent flying into the ground. "Now, stop this," Domon landed next to the motionless Nobel Gundam.  
  
"NEVER!" called out Allenby as she hit Domon with an uppercut to the jaw. G Gundam fell to the ground as Noble Gundam stood up. "Let's see just how high this system can go," grinned Shuo as he turned up the level on the Berserker System connected to Allenby.  
  
Suddenly Nobel Gundam erupted with red energy. The ground was crushed as a huge red ball of light grew out of Nobel Gundam "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Allenby hollered as her eye widened and her body was overflowing with raw energy. Domon slowly sat up to see what was happening but had to shield his eyes from the bright light. The armor of Nobel Gundam began to bend and dent as the enormous levels of power flowed through its circuits.  
  
"No, ALLENBY!" Domon called out. "STOP IT SHUO! STOP IT!" Just then Allenby threw G Gundam into the sidewall by just 1 punch. Next the ragging girl began to assault Domon unmercifully with a barrage of punches. Huge dents appeared all over G Gundam. Suddenly Allenby stopped. Tears began to run down her cheeks.  
  
"Ah! What. what the. what am I do. doing?" she gasped at the sight of the battered G Gundam. Noble Gundam slowly backed off and fell to its knees. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M KILLING THE MAN I LOVE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"What?! She's fighting the system!" Shuo gasped. "Maximum power!" Shuo turned up the nob.  
Soon the smoke cleared and the 2 fighters were motionless. Bolt Gundam's arms were now disintegrated while the rest of its body was covered by a grayish color, with little black showing. Most of the Gundarium had lost its color thanks to Andrew's powerful attack while the rest was warped in different angles. Lumber Gundam was suspended in midair at the other end of the desolated arena. The Gundam had huge spikes of rock jetting through almost every part of its body except for its head and torso.  
  
Slowly Argo pushed away the half-melted cockpit door of his Gundam and looked at Lumber Gundam. Suddenly he saw a figure limping toward his Gundam. It was Andrew who supported his weight on an axe in his left hand. "A. Ar. Ar. Argo Gulski," Andrew began. Argo climbed down his Gundam and walked up to Andrew. "Th. this. this battle. is. yours." And with that he fell motionless on Argo's shoulder.  
  
"You fought honorably, my friend," Argo patted Andrew on the back. "And now you will get your well deserved rest."  
"It seems that the American flame of power has gone out," Kai stood up as he looked at the fallen Chibodee. "Finally, Neo Korea has WON!" "Wrong," laughed Chibodee. "What the?!" gasped Kai as he saw Maxter stand up.  
  
"You have yet to see the pride of Neo America," grinned Chibodee. "That was just a warm up technique. But allow me to show you the pride of NEO AMERICA! MACHINE GUN.. PUNNNNNNNNNCH!" In mere seconds KickBoxing Gundam was impaled by thousands of punches at lightning fast speed. Once that technique was complete, Maxter rushed up to Kai. "And now," began Chibodee. "The Red, White, and Blue is gonna make you Black and Blue!" Gundam Maxter threw a powerful uppercut with its left arm and then a hammering punch with its right while the enemy was still in midair. Soon the KickBoxing Gundam's body landed hard on the ground and after a few seconds the paper-thin head landed 20 feet away.  
Gundam rose was thrown back hard into the wall behind it as a golden blast of energy hit it. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! What do ya have to say now, Mate?!" chuckled Jack. "Neo France is look'n kinda pathetic now." George slowly pulled himself out of the wall and wiped the blood off his head. Almost all the circuits on George's mobile trace suit were glowing red while he was heaving. "How can I defeat him?" the Neo French fighter thought to himself. "What is his weakness?"  
  
(A/N Do you know his weakness? ^_^)  
  
Slowly George scanned his opponent. "How do you beat someone with such a powerful gun?" he asked himself again. "WAIT! Gun. that's it!" "Now to claim my prize!" grinned Jack as he locked on to Gundam Rose. "Sorry," George stood up. "ROSE HURRECANE!" "Not this again! What the?!" Jack was caught off guard. The roses began to swirl around the Poacher Gundam, confusing Jack. "Now that he's distracted, I can move in for the kill!" thought George with a smile. "I can't blast 'em!" cried out Jack. "They're too close!" Suddenly the roses dispersed. "What? Huh, AHHH!" As soon as the roses dispersed, Gundam Rose was in Poacher Gundam's face. "Now, for the final blow!" And in seconds Rose decapitated Poacher Gundam.  
  
"B. but how?!" Jack whined.  
  
"You relied too much on long range combat," smiled George. "I admit your strategy was good, until I was able to distract you. Then I was able to strike you easily. Oh, and by the way, I'll keep this as my trophy." George held up the Poacher Gundam's head.  
The bloody Domon slowly opened his eyes to the sound of Allenby screaming like a banshee. Nobel was grabbing its head while on its knees. "A. Allen.by," Domon said. Allenby slowly turned toward Domon. "DOMON, HIT ME! HIT ME WITH YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK! PLEASE RELEASE ME! I .CAN'T FIGHT YOU! PLEASE DOMON!" she pleaded. Domon nodded and pushed himself out of the wall. G Gundam's wings opened up and the Gundam suddenly became a golden color. Domon raised his right hand and closed his eyes as he transformed into Hyper Mode. "From the school of the Undefeated of the East." Just then Domon opened his eyes and clinched his hand into a fist. "This hand of mine is BURNING RED! Its loud roar tells me to grasp VICTORY! God Finger combined with Sekiha TENKYOKEN!" G Gundam then unleashed a huge blast of raw energy that shot toward the fallen Nobel Gundam. "ALLENBY!" "DOMON, THANK YOU!" called out Allenby as the energy hit her. Suddenly the Nobel Gundam erupted with yellow and red lights. Domon shielded his eyes as the light engulfed the whole room. "AH!" called out Shuo as he shielded himself from the exploding Berserker Control system. Soon the light cleared, Nobel Gundam's hair fell, and the Gundam fell to its back. G Gundam powered down and Domon quickly jumped out of his Gundam. Upon reaching Nobel Gundam, the Neo Japanese fighter opened up the hatch. There laid Allenby with her Mobile trace suit torn up and motionless. Domon jumped inside the Gundam and lifted Allenby. "Allenby, wake up," the Japanese fighter shook the girl. "Please, don't die!" Suddenly a hand touched Domon's arm. Domon turned to find Allenby looking at him with half open eyes. "I'm. I'm fine now. now that you're h. here," she softly said. "Thank. you." Then she fell limp. "Allenby. Allenby?!" Domon chanted. "Allenby. wake up!"  
  
"Yo, Neo Japan!" a voice called. Soon 3 fighters looked inside the battered Nobel Gundam cockpit. "Hey Domon," greeted Chibodee.  
  
"Not now," George said to the Neo American. "He needs to be alone."  
  
Argo looked back into the cockpit at Domon, then Allenby in his arms. Suddenly Argo's eyes widened a bit. "Domon," Argo said. There was no response from the Japanese fighter. "Domon." "Argo, I don't. feel like talking. right now," answered Domon with teary eyes.  
  
"She's not dead," Argo said. Domon struck by surprise. "But. but how?! How do you know?!" he inquired. "Look, she's still breathing," smiled Argo. And sure enough Allenby was alive.  
"Fight weakling! FIGHT!" called out Cecile as she punched Dragon Gundam.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," Shuo laughed. "Pathetic Sai Saici. He will surely die. And how ironic it is that he will die at the hands of the girl he's trying to save. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
Next Episode: Ow! Cecile stop, please! It seems that Bro and the others finished their bouts, but mine's just begun. But how can I fight her? Cecile, the one I . well ya know. Next time on G Gundam: Dragon's Heart:  
  
Chaotic Cecile-Fight back Sai Saici!  
  
Ready.GO! 


End file.
